(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system for storing items. More particularly, the invention relates to a storage system having interlocking storage units to provide different storage arrangements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior storage systems utilizing interconnecting storage units typically are directed to stackable blocks with open fronts. Such storage units are typically large to accommodate items to be stored and are limited in the possible stacking arrangements. Further, because of the size and shape of the units, positioning relative to other furniture and appliances, such as entertainment units and computers, is also limited.
Some efforts to use tubular storage units have been made. However, such use has focused on access to the hollow centers through open ends of the tubes. The tubes are connected in stacking fashion along the sides of the tubes, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,735 B1 to Gladstone et al. Thus, the positioning options and storage space size are again limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an interlocking pipe storage system, in which pipes of different configurations and orientations can be used to provide numerous alternative arrangements for positioning around existing furniture and equipment in three dimensions. The present invention also seeks as another object to provide a storage system that enables orientation of open storage spaces at different angles of orientation to accommodate the particular storage needs and space arrangements of the user.
According to aspects of the invention, an interlocking pipe storage system includes at least two pipes. One pipe has a first pipe body extending between first and second connecting terminals. At least one externally open storage space is provided between said first and second connecting terminals, and opens externally on a surface of said first pipe body.
The second pipe also has a pipe body extending between third and fourth connecting terminals, and has at least one externally open storage space between said third and fourth connecting terminals that opens externally on a surface of said second pipe body. In the second pipe body, the third and fourth connecting terminals are oriented at an angle relative to each other. The orientation of a connecting terminal refers to the axis of connection with connecting terminals of other pipes. For example, a 90-degree elbow pipe has a curved body so that the connecting terminal at each end of the elbow is oriented to connect to other pipes along an axis that is angled 90 degrees relative to the connection axis of the other connecting terminal of the elbow pipe.
The connecting terminals of each pipe are constructed to. removably and selectively connect to one of the connecting terminals of the other pipe. Thus, with the angled connecting terminals of the second pipe, the two pipes can be connected in different angular arrangements to provide alternative storage configurations.
The connecting terminals of pipe can be constructed in a variety of manners so long as they are capable of connecting interchangeably with the connecting terminals of other pipes. Preferably, the connecting terminals are formed to provide a male-female sliding connection, whereby one connecting terminal is sized slightly larger than a mating connecting terminal of another pipe. The pipes can connect by pushing the connecting terminals together into a nesting relationship.
Alternatively, the connecting terminals, or some of them, can be constructed to connect to a joining bracket, which joins two connecting terminals together indirectly. In the case of connecting terminals with the preferred circular cross-section, the joining bracket can be a ring.
The connecting terminals can also have solid, planar surfaces within their periphery. When so constructed, the connecting terminals themselves can serve as shelving surfaces when oriented horizontally.
The externally open storage space formed in the body of each pipe faces generally in a certain direction. The orientation of the storage space opening refers to the direction of opening relative to the connecting axis of the connecting terminals of the pipe.
According to another aspect of the invention, the connecting terminals are preferably constructed to connect to each other so that the storage space openings of two connecting pipes face at different angles. Thus, for example, the storage space of one pipe can face forward, while the storage space of a second pipe faces upward, rearward, downward or at a different angle between these transverse orientations. The particular angle of orientation can be selected by turning one pipe to the desired orientation prior to connection to another pipe.
The connecting terminals can be constructed to permit connection at any angle between 0 and 360 degrees. For example, the preferred circular cross section for the connecting terminals allows connection at any angle of relative orientation. Alternatively, the connecting terminals can be shaped, such as polygonal, to permit connection at predetermined indexed angles. A triangular shape would provide three positions at 120-degree intervals. A square shape would permit connection at various 90-degree orientations. A pentagon shape would permit 5 different orientations at 72-degree intervals. A hexagon would permit 6 different orientations at 60-degree intervals, and so on.
The cross-section of the pipes and of the connecting terminals are preferably the same, and all are preferably circular. However, the cross-section of the pipes and the connecting terminals can be different. The various cross-sections can include polygon, parallelogram, ellipse and triangle. The cross sections of the connecting terminals can be larger than the cross sections of the pipe bodies.
The pipe bodies can have a variety of shapes. At least one pipe can be elongated, having connection terminals at opposite ends of the axis of elongation. A T-shaped pipe can be provide with two opposing connecting terminals at either end of an elongated body, and a third connecting terminal extending laterally from the pipe body, preferably substantially perpendicular to the axis of elongation.
Alternatively, the third connecting terminal of the T-pipe can extend at a non-transverse angle. The third connecting member can extend outwardly from the side of the pipe body anywhere along its length, but preferably extends midway along the axis of elongation. The third connecting member can extend outwardly any distance, including substantially flush with the side of the pipe body. The storage space opening preferably faces in a direction transverse to the connecting axis of the third connecting terminal and is positioned adjacent to the third connecting terminal.
An interlocking storage pipe can also be formed as a cross-shaped member. The pipe body can be elongated with connecting terminals at each end, and a pair of connecting terminals facing laterally from opposite sides of the pipe body. Preferably, the side connecting terminals are oriented substantially perpendicular to the axis of elongation and in opposite directions, thereby forming the cross-shaped member. Alternatively, the side connecting terminals can extend at non-transverse angles. The side connecting terminals can extend any distance, including substantially flush with the pipe body. The storage space opening preferably faces substantially transverse to the connecting axis of the lateral connecting terminals.
An interlocking storage pipe can also have a curved body to form an elbow. The arc of curvature is preferably 90 degrees, but can be other lesser or greater angles. The connecting terminals are preferably located at the ends of the curved body. The longer arc of the elbow is referred to as the top of the elbow. The storage space opening of the elbow is preferably located along this top surface.
The storage space can provide a hollow storage area. Additionally, slats or other dividers can be positioned in the storage space to separate items. Other storage structure, such as pegs, dividers or molded shapes for specific items can also be provided. The storage structure can be removable and interchangeable. The storage space opening can also be equipped with a door or other openable closure.
Because of the modularity of the pipes, the different shaped pipes can be interchangeably connected to form different storage arrangements. For example, elongated pipes together with two T-pipes can be used to form an H-shaped storage system or an inverted U-shaped storage system. Because the pipes can be connected to provide systems of different heights and widths and can be asymmetrically arranged, the modular pipe storage system can be assembled to integrate into or around existing furniture, for example, computer desks, home entertainment centers and electronic gaming areas.
The invention thus presents a storage system that provides storage capacity suitable for storing goods of varying sizes and dimensions, while also providing the flexibility and convenience of having different combinations of angled units to adapt to varying storage environments.